A Fathers Sin
by Venomtt
Summary: Negi has finished his training and when he is about to graduate he finds out a force of power is hunting him and this being could be the key to his fathers wherabouts.


The room was dark and the only noise was the heavy breaths of Negi. He had no idea how he got here or why but something happened, all he could remember were incoherent images of magic and fighting. Negi was scared he had been through so much but even so he was scared of what may happen. Before Negi could think about anything properly a light went on, the light was dim but the room was visible as Negi's eyes were used to the dark. Slowly he looked around to see there was a bed, draws, closet and a few cupboards. In fact it looked like a bed room, it was quite strange that he would wake up in a bedroom. He walked towards the bed, the sheets were woollen and blue with white flower shapes on it, and the pillows were the same design. Negi sat down on the bed trying to think of how he could have got here, there was no reason for him to be here. Negi realised there was a door in front of him and went towards it. Negi tried to open the door but it was locked, he tugged hard on it and still no luck in opening it. Something was very wrong it looked like a room in the academy...this was really wrong he was meant to be on his way to the airport. He had finished his training and now he was going to go back home to get his certificate. So why was he here? That was the only question in Negi's head right now. He went back to the bed and sat down, thinking of a way to get out of here. From Negi's point of view he was locked in a completely closed of room, there were no windows of any kind the only way out was the locked door. Negi looked around and saw the cabinet had something on it, it was a note. He looked at it and it had his name in it, maybe this was a note from the person who captured him and took him here.

_Dear Negi_

_I am sorry to have to put you in this situation but we have one more task for you to complete. We hope by the time our agent talks to you, you will be calm and ready to listen. The agent will be with you at around 2:20PM please make yourself comfortable._

_Yours apologetically  
Dean Konoe_

The letter was from the Dean himself, this must be serious then. The time it took for the agent to appear was agonising. The door lock was heard and Negi looked at the door as it slowly opend. It revealed a man in a hood that covered his face. Negi stood up on guard and looked at the man as he closed and locked the door. He looked around at Negi and walked towards him, making Negi even more defensive of himself.

'There is no need to be scared Negi' the man said

His voice was familiar to Negi but he couldn't remember where he heard that voice before. The man slowly moved his hands and put them on his hood, he then pulled the hood back revealing his face. It was Albireo Imma, the man that faced Negi in the festival many years ago and told him about his father being alive. He had not aged much since then, most probably because of the magic he possesses.

'Albireo? What are you doing here?' Negi asked

'I have come to tell you something but before I do I must help you get to the academy in England to get your full magic license' he replied

Negi looked at him and thought to himself why Albireo would have to take him to the academy. Negi moved towards him and looked at him before nodding at him. Albireo went to the door and opened it, he ushered Negi out of the room. They walked through a dimly light corridor, Negi was silent but it was killing him inside not asking about the situation he couldn't take it any longer.

'What it going on? Why do you have to take me to the academy?' Negi asked

'There is a situation with the means of you getting there' he replied

'What do you mean?'

'Someone has put a bounty on your head in the magical world'

'WHAT!'

The shout echoed through the corridor and Albireo grabbed Negi and pinned him on the wall by his neck.

'This is not time to shout, this person wants you to be captured and there is no way there would be such a bounty for someone like you unless...' he stopped

'Unless?' Negi edged him to continue

'Unless this person knew your father and knows his whereabouts.' Albireo

The comment made Negi freeze in shock, he looked at Albireo and a tear started to form in Negi's right eye.

'you mean someone is after me because of my father and this person could have my father locked up somewhere?' Negi asked

'It is a possibility Negi, I'm sorry but we have to get you to the academy safely then we can explain.'

Negi nodded trying not to let the tear fall from his eye. They both made there way through the corridor silently but fast. Soon they got out and Negi was blinded by the light of the sun. The street was crowded meaning they had to me even more careful, they walked through the streets and soon go to the airport.

The flight was long and was filled with tension and silence. Negi couldn't believe that someone could have captured The Thousand Master. But he had to try to believe it or take the chance that this was all a joke played on him by Anya.

They landed in London and were greeted by some people that looked normal but there was something about them. Albireo went towards them and Negi followed, Albireo went to one of them and talked to them alone for a moment leaving Negi with the strangers who just stood there. They were all wearing black suits with a black tie and a white shirt, their trousers were black as were there shoes they all wore sunglasses. In a way Negi thought it was cool but it made Negi uncomfortable at the same time, he felt weird not being able to see there faces and he also felt under dresses as he was wearing a black tee-shirt and blue jean's with rips on the knees giving them the worn out look Negi had gotten used to. Albireo came over to him and signaled him to follow, Negi did and when he moved the men that were around him did so. As they all walked out the airport Negi noticed that all the Guards had magic rings on, this made Negi more comfortable knowing he had mages with him to protect him, even if they were not as powerful as him. This made Negi come to grips with the situation he had Defeated Jack Rakan and Fate Averruncus. So he could probably fight off any mage who came to attack him so why was the magic association sending guards and Albireo to help him get to the academy. As negi thought about this they walked out the Air port and were greeted by a limo guarded by two black cars. Albireo and the guard he talked to earlier went in the limo with Negi and the other guards went into the two cars. When Negi got in he put on his seatbelt and looked at Albireo, Albireo just looked at him and smiled at him. Negi then looked at the guard and smiled at him...no reaction.

'Excuse me but could you take off your glasses' Negi said to the guard

The guard looked at Albireo and Albireo nodded the guard then took off his glasses revealing the rest of his face. The man looked like he was in his mid 40's and had seen some battles, there was also a scar on his left eye. Negi wondered how he got it but thought that was for another time, Negi just nodded in approval at the man to say thank you.

The drive was long and silent hardly any talking, eventually Negi would talk to Albireo or the guard. In this time he found out that the guards name was Ethan and he was part of an elite unit of guards to the magic association. He also found out that Negi was an important part of the mission they were going to go on, when Negi asked about the mission Albireo stopped the guard from talking. They didn't really speak after that so it was even more silent.

When they got to Wales Negi felt a nostalgic feeling being back home after a long time. He hadn't been back since him and his old class went to the magic world. They started to make there way to Negi's village and got there soon. When Negi got out the car he saw the village was no different than before, they soon set off for the academy. Negi felt weird as he received stares from all the villagers, some of the stares were not so kind. They approached the entrance and stopped right outside the door. Albireo looked at Negi and put his hands on his shoulders and smiled at him, Negi just smiled at him.

'Ok look Negi when you graduate we will explain everything ok but we can't until you graduate' Albireo said

Negi nodded and walked into the Academy, when he walked through the large doorway he felt a familiar sensation. He missed this place this is where he learned most of his magic and was sent to Mahora to finish his training. A lot has happened since he got that mission and since he got to Mahora. He was more powerful and had been through more then he could have ever hoped to get through making him more experienced and he had made friends. Now he thought about it all of his friends at Mahora had graduated and was living in the city. '_I wonder if I could call on any of them to help me...no I cant this is my problem I cant let then get involved, they might get hurt_' Negi thought. He would like some of them to come and help him, but who could he call on to help him? Nodoka would be good because she can provide useful information (and Negi liked her a lot), Konoka would be good because she cane heal even though Setsuna is always with her but that's a good thing, Asuna because she is very strong and would probably come anyway even if Negi said no...well all his companions are good in there own way. As he proceeded through the deserted halls of the academy to the graduation hall all he could think about was who could help him on this mission and if not he could bring all his companions to the mission to help…but he couldn't he cant risk his old students getting hurt they have life's outside the academy. It wouldn't be right to drag them into this situation they probably wanted to move on with a normal life and have families and the likes. Negi stopped and leaned against the wall as he felt a sign of guilt and longing, he missed his stud-… friends. He wanted to see them but he couldn't put them in any danger because it isn't there problem. Negi thought of what Asuna would have done if she heard him say that.

Flashback of a time in Mahora when he was still the teacher to class 6-A one of the last years they were together. They were in Negi's little shack in the middle of Mahora's forest (he made a shack that has a large under ground basement to house the meeting his group would have)

'Asuna I cant put you or any of the student in danger this is my problem and I cant let you get involved in my affairs its not fair or right of me' Negi said to Asuna clearly distressed about the current situation.

'Negi you Baka' Asuna said and hit him on the top of the head quite hard 'you can't do everything on your own and you know that, we are your partners you know we chose to help you and be in danger'

' I know but I don't think I should bring you into this, this is to do with my mistakes not yours' Negi said whilst rubbing his head. The bump did hurt quite a bit as the stinging started to go he looked up and smiled at Asuna. 'What kind of Teacher would if be if I got you to sort out my mistakes'

Negi then started to walk away to the door as Asuna looked at him. He was about 5 steps away from the door when Asuna grabbed him and held him there. He was held tight in her arms and he could feel her breath on his ear making his spine tingle.

'Negi you never change do you…we are your partners and will remain that way until the end no matter if this is just a provisional contract we are your faithful partners and will always help no matter what the situation is' she said and held Negi tight in her arms still.

Over the time they had come back from the magic world so many years ago Asuna has been friendlier towards Negi. Whether it was because Negi had saved her life and saved the magical world at the same time or whether it was just because she had started to like him.

Negi looked up and smiled, '_thank you Asuna but this time I have to do this myself…thank you for everything_' Negi thought to himself then walked down the hall toward these 2 big wooden doors. They looked like they were very old in fact they looked like they did last time Negi saw them. '_do they ever get new doors?_' Negi thought and smiled at the fact that they never changed the door and it looked old, it gave it a nostalgic feeling to the place. Negi walked to the door and they opened by them self (well it is a magic school) and Negi saw the large room filled with different people some were magic teachers and others were student also some of the elders were there. Negi walked towards the group of people that appeared to be the students and stood there thinking about how long it would take until he could get on with his task of finding who set the bounty on his head and hopefully the whereabouts of his Father. Time was non excitant as Negi's thoughts dwelled on what he was going to do when he got to the magic world, there was many things to do including training with Albireo to make him even more stronger he wanted to make his father proud if...no when he met him.

' this award goes to a man who has done many great things in his training going above and beyond what was required and expected of him, it is with great pleasure i award a full magical license to Negi Springfield' the head of the academy said loudly and people started to applaud as Negi walked towards the stand.

Negi got there and shock the Head masters hand before taking the award and license. He smiled at the head master and the head master smiled back.

'your father would be very proud of you, as am I' he said to Negi.

Negi nodded and went back to the crowed until the award ceremony ended.

When it ended Negi quickly walked out of the hall and was now in the corridors of the academy. As he made his way through them taking in everything noticing only a few things had changed since he last was there he was surprised by a sudden shout of his name. Negi turned around like a bullet to see a girl running towards him, it was Anya.

'Anya?' Negi shouted in disbelief at what he was seeing.

When she got close enough she launched herself into Negi's arms making Negi stumble a bit but he kept his balance. Anya just stood there in Negi's arms...it sounded like she was crying, but why?

'Anya is everything alright?' Negi said, Anya then looked up at him with tears going down her face.

'I heard about everything. I can't believe that someone would do this why would they try to attack you?' Anya said with a slight sob at the end.

' I don't know Anya but they could have information about my father and that is reason enough for me to go after them and try to find out.' Negi said calmly

'Please don't go again it's been to long and now you get back here your going strait away. Its not fair I'm not letting you go' she said then tightened her grip and started to sob in Negi's arms

This shocked Negi that Anya was making such a fuss over all of this, Negi just stroked Anya's hair gently and she borrowed her head deeper into his chest. They stand there in each others arms before they finally released each other. Anya looked at Negi and blushed realizing what she had done and then followed Negi as he walked down the corridors again.

'so what have you heard?' Negi asked

'oh not much only that people are coming after you and your in danger' Anya replied

Negi and Anya walked through the halls and Negi thought about what is going to happen if he meets his sister, how will she react?

'well I don't think you will have to worry about me Anya. After all i have gotten much stronger since we got back from the magic world you know' Negi said, trying to comfort Anya but it didn't work

'That's not the point Negi I...your sister would be devastated if you got hurt' Anya said fixing her close mistake. Negi realized what she almost said and thought it would be a good opportunity to tease her.

' What about you Anya?'

'What about me?'

'How would you feel if I got hurt...or worse I could get killed now that I think about it there could be some serious bounty hunters after me you know, I might not make it back...this could be the last time we ever meet again' Negi said teasing her but making it sound serious and heart felt.

Anya turned around and looked at Negi with a sad face, Negi knew it had worked. And held her shoulder and moved closer to her face.

'Do you really think so Negi' Anya said her lips trembling and a tear escaped her eye and fell down her cheek.

'Yes I mean you never know what could happen. You could never see me again after today and this might be your last chance to see me.' Negi said

'I don't want that...there are things I want to tell you, things I have wanted to say for a while'

Negi was now getting curious and thought he would play along to get more information out of her. He wiped the tears of her cheeks with the back of his hand. As he went to move his hand off her face she did something that shocked Negi. She grabbed his hand and held it on her face as she planted her face in his open palm and looked him in the eyes.

'What is it you would want to tell me then?' Negi said confused and surprised by how Anya was acting she was acting completely different and Negi knew this was probably to get him so he was curious.

'i.i.i don't know how to put it' Anya said starting to blush, as she pulled Negi closer to her.

Negi started to blush a little being this close to her face, but she still pulled him closer looking in his eyes all the time. She then put her arms around his face and put one hand on his cheek moving him ever closer to her lips. Their lips where almost touching and Negi could feel her lip quivering and it was then he realized what she was trying to say.

'I.I.I like you Negi, M. then a f. i think i l.l.l.l.l. love you' Anya said confirming Negi's thoughts.


End file.
